The Hardships of My Heart
by americanchica
Summary: This is a story about a young girl named Summer,and her two friends Josh and Katie. Join Summer as she embarks on a journey to find her past,that could lead her to her future. What will she decide when she has to make one of the hardest decisions of life?
1. Summer

DISCLOSURE: I OWN ONLY THE MOVIE, HOWEVER, I WILL TRY MY BEST TO KEEP EACH PERSON IN CHARACTER. THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING SOMETHING LIKE THIS SO PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! SORRY YOU GUYS BUT THIS IS A WORK IN PROGRESS AND I HAVE NO CLUE WHAT I AM DOING, SO PLEASE BEAR WITH ME. I' M STILL TRYING TO FIGURE OUT WHAT I NEED TO DO TO GET MY STORY UP AND GOING. I APPRECIATE YOUR REVIEWS VERY MUCH!

"I told you not to do that! Summer, did I not just tell him not to do that?" Katie angrily pointed her finger at Josh as she directed her question at me.

"Yes," I simply replied.

"YES, YES, is that all you have to say about what just happened?" She stared at me in disbelief and watched me continue down the street. About halfway down I stopped, turned around, and stared back at her.

"Katie, calm down and think about this, Josh is a guy and all guys do exactly what a girl tells them not to."

"But, but ..."

"And besides, it's over now and nothing is going to change what he did so lets just all keep a level head about this. We really need to find a place to stay because it is starting to rain.""When I finished my talk with Katie, Josh arrived beside me with an _I'm so sorry_ look on his face.

"You might think that, but as for me, I think other wise." Katie swung her fist at Josh I jumped back to keep from receiving the blow.

An hour later, a soaking wet Katie and Summer, not to mention a bruised up Josh, entered a small Inn on the edge of Central Park.

"Excuse me," Josh tried with no success to get the desk clerks attention.

"HEY BUDDY!" Katie yelled and finally the man turned around.

"Yes?" The man that answered looked to be in about his mid forties. With a round waist that lead up to a long skinny neck and round head on top of that. He looked like he was about to die of a heart attack and not to mention the smell of him made things worse. Judging by his accent and his looks, he was most likely from Europe.

" My friends and I would like a room." I took charge just in case Josh decided to pull another joke like last time, and I seriously doubted Katie could act civil enough given the current circumstances.

"That would be 65.20 and I am sorry we only take cash."

By the way he drawled out his words and the eerie looking smile that crept onto his face when he told me this I felt as if I was in a horror movie waiting for something bad to happen. True this was my first time to New York, but it didn't take a genius to figure out when something bad was going to happen. I shook my feeling aside and took the key he _so graciously_ handed me. With this done, I led the way up to our room. There was only one queen bed in the place so Josh slept on the floor.

I lay awake in bed thinking about everything that has happened so far, and I couldn't help but laugh. I don't know how long I was lying there but something around me just would not let me go to sleep so I finally gave up and walked to the window. It had been a long time since I had felt this lonely and I wondered why the feeling had come up now. I mean I was in the middle of New York with my two best friends searching for my mother, that is how it is supposed to be. You see I was told I was adopted when I was 16 and ever since it has been my dream to find my birth parents. I located my dad with great ease, but was saddened to find that he had died in 87'. Now, my mother on the other hand, had been the devil to track down. I finally got a hold of her address and this is where it brought me, to New York City. I was thinking about how stupid I must have been to come on this trip, I was not even halfway there and already we were running low on money. Being 18 does have its advantages but when it comes to having extra money around it's not one of them. Deep in thought I stared out the window, at nothing really, when it started to rain. Then, in and instant of a second I thought I spotted a person. I squinted my eyes and wiped the fog off the window. There it was again, but only for second just like before. I shook it off once again and told myself I was just hallucinating, which was sometimes normal for me.

"Summer, what are you doing"

I almost jumped out of my skin as I heard Katie.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you," she said quietly.

"No that's ok I was just surprised is all."

"Well what are you doing up at three in the morning?"

"I couldn't sleep, how about you."

"The weather, remember I don't like storms."

"Oh yea, I forgot. Well its ok go back to sleep its just a little rain. Trust me it sounds worse than it is because of the raged out building we are in." I laughed as I watched my friend relax and settle back down to rest. The same age and height as me, Katie has short, straight blonde hair, eyes deep blue like the ocean, braces, and looked cute in anything she wore. We had been friends since kindergarten and had always relied on each other for everything. However, unlike Katie I was stronger willed and not so easy to give up. She would never admit to it, but inside Katie was somebody who needed to be taken care of, who wanted to be a house wife, and who was happy with whatever came her way. Me on the other hand, I was determined to do everything on my own and not settle for anything less than I could get. Don't get me wrong, because I'm still a nice person, I just don''t like being discriminated against because I'm a woman. I also look the opposite of Katie, I have curly auburn-brown hair (which I absolutely hate), and emerald green eyes.The best feature about me I was told was my smile. Unlike her size nine, I was a size five and a size B in bust where as Katie was a good C.

I once again did not have such good fashion as her.I preferred to be comfortable than to look pretty so naturally she got all the guys throughout school. Josh came into the picture mine and Katie's first year in high school. He had just moved down to Wakensaw, Virginia (where I live) from Ohio and was not the cutest he could be. Katie and I both knew how it felt to be the new kid so we befriended him. Josh had a great personality that made up for any looks that he missed his first few years in high school. But as we grew older he found his looks and became one of the best looking guys in school. He had a tall and slender frame that was the base for a very nice build. His thick brown hair hung about and wedged its way across his forehead. He had dark coffee brown eyes that a girl could get lost in, and right now his strong jaw line was stubby where he needed to shave; all these features made him more than handsome. Josh and I are generally closer than he and Katie. The two of them act more like brother and sister. Ok, so here is the story: We both dated different people during high school and never thought much about it, but our junior year we hooked up. It lasted a year and I can say that was the best year of my life. Now I don't even remember why it ended but I'm sure it was probably something stupid. After we separated, we lost contact with each other for a couple of months. But then we came back later all the more strong in our relationship as best friends. Josh is a year older than Katie and me but failed a grade so he graduated with us. As my thoughts took me back through the years I suddenly felt tired and took the opportunity to get some rest. Seeing that it was 5:30, and knowing that I would be cranky from loss of sleep tomorrow I rested my head on my pillow and took one last look out of the window.

"It stopped raining," I whispered to myself as I closed my eyes and went to sleep.


	2. Prince William

Slowly and cautiously Prince William walked toward the entrance of the 4th Kingdom. He knew he wasn't supposed to be on this side of the mirror. He also knew that if anyone saw him, there would be hell to pay. Since it had been raining, the trail that he was taking was becoming even more difficult to follow. However, he also knew that he himself would be more difficult to follow. He couldn't help but smile to his satisfaction, at the turn of events. Normally, he would hate the rain, but now, it was his best friend. For, in the rain, he was safe and was also less likely to get in trouble. It all depended on those last few steps. Closer, and closer, he drew to the place where the forest was obscure. Finally, he made it close enough to where he could see the door to the 4th Kingdom. Yet, before he could enter, the sound of a twig breaking behind him made him stop abruptly. Silently, listening in the dark William dared to breath. For worry that the slightest movement on his part would promote whatever it was that made the sound, to come closer. Fruthermore, that is exactly what he did not want.

Hours and hours on end, it seemed to William that he waited in the dark. The silentness around him was starting to be almost more than he could bear. It felt to him as if it was swallowing him up, tempting him, daring him, and all together eating away at his very soul. After what was really only a few minutes, he decided to proceed with even more caution than he had before. Three steps, two steps, one step, he was there; he was finally there. BAM! Just before Prince William could enter by himself, Wolf and Virginia came out of nowhere, and knocked him through with haste. All he could hear was the swirling sound of being thrown through mirror after mirror; a wind like sound that was raging in his ears. At last, he hit the cold hard floor of his father's castle. His wrist was throbbing with pain from where he landed on it. Prince William quickly sat up and looked around at his two accomplices. The same as he, both of them were now getting to their feet.

"O'l, huff puff, I am terribly sorry your highness." Wolf said as he grabbed William's hurt arm and slung him the rest of the way to his feet.

"No, that is quite all right Wolf." William replied with his face tight from the pain. Clutching his hurt wrist he collected himself evermore.

"Hello, William, is your father around?" Virginia cut in. "I'm afraid we have urgent business that requires his presence immediately."

"Sorry, but I don't know." William finished.

"All right, I guess we will just have to find him. Wolf, come on and stop playing around." Virginia said sharply. Wolf immediately stopped plundering in the old pile of junk that had kept him occupied, and quickly followed Virginia.

"I wonder, what was so important for them to visit earlier then they usually do." William whispered to himself as he advanced up the basement stairs.

As he continued on his way, to his room, he thought he heard someone talking;he decided to take a detour towards the voices. It was his sister Anna. But whom she was talking to, he couldn't figure out. Anna was ten years old and didn't have a lot of friends. This was simply because she was really selfish. Creeping even closer, William stopped behind the corner. He listened to Anna with open ears, not expecting to find much.

" I don't think that is such a good idea." Anna said.

"Of course it's a good idea. Because, think about all the friends you will have after you do it." the other voice replied. William, listening even more closely now wasafraid of what he would here next. "And besides, with everything that will be going on, you won't even get in trouble for it."

"But its wrong, I'm sorry, but I just don't think I can do it." Anna finished.

"Why not, what do you have to loose. Come on now Anna, think about your family. Your Mother, your Father, and your Brother. You wouldn't want anything to happen to them wouldyou?"

The last comment this mysterious voice made, chilled William to the bone. The way it was wooing his sister with every word it spoke, William wondered if it would succeed and make his sister do something awful. Creeping a little closer to try and get a look at the unknown person, William knocked over a little table that held four of his mothers most adored vases. Silently shirking, he watched in horror as vase after vase fell and shattered all over the ground. Not wanting to receive the blame for the broken vases, William quickly rounded the corner. About halfway down the next corridor he heard the sound he had been waiting for. The sound of his mother's screaming, and wailing, could be heard throughout the whole of the nine kingdoms, or so it seemed. Fearing what her wrath would be like on him, William hastened his pace towards his chamber.

Safely in his room, William allowed his thoughts to escape him. They took him back to New York, to Wolf and Virginia, to his sister, to his mother and the vases. William's thoughts started runing around in his head, over and over again they came. _Whatis going on? Why is Wolf and Virginia here so early? What is my sister up to? What about my mother? _However, his thoughts mostly rested on thing:_her._Who was that beautiful woman? He had earlier seen her in the window of a small Inn on the outskirts of Central Park, in New York City. He knew it would be too risky to go back there right now, but somehow he didn't seem to care. All he thought about was her. He swore to himself to find out, but for now, as his thoughts about the day grew deeper and deeper, William slipped into the ever reigning darkness, and found himself asleep.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS/PLACES WITH IN THE NINE KINGDOMS. NOR, DO I TAKE CREDIT FOR ANYTHING THAT IS NOT MY OWN IDEA. THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE REVIEWS AND I AM STILL TRYING TO TIE UP SOME LOOSE ENDS W/ MY GRAMMER, ETC. PROBLEMS.


End file.
